Kabuto, Koinobori, dan Rubah
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA][#ChildhoodMemories] Hari di mana Eijun bersenang-senang bersama keluarga tercinta.


4 Mei 20XX

Bulan di mana memasuki akhir musim semi. Bunga-bunga masih banyak bermekaran dan sesekali hujan turun. Pohon-pohon sudah mulai menghijau lebat memberi kesejukan dan rasa teduh. Bunga di taman sudah mulai bermekaran warna-warni. Musim semi yang akan berakhir dan persiapan dimulainya musim panas.

Orang-orang pedesaan beralu lalang di jalanan setapak. Para orang tua memikul beban hidup mencari nafkah, menikmati angin sejuk di tengah kesibukan dan derasnya keringat. Memetik beberapa sayuran segar yang ada, entah itu dijual nantinya atau dimasak sendiri. Mereka berbagi tawa dengan orang sekitar, menjadikan rasa lelah itu hanyut terbawa rasa riang.

Seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun berjalan digandeng kedua tangannya oleh sang ayah dan ibu. Senyumnya yang lebar merekah menjadi pertunjukan utama. Orang-orang yang juga melewati menyapa mereka. Suara cempreng dan nyaring itu dengan bahagia membalas, "Hai, selamat siang!"

Langkah kakinya menuntun kedua orang tuanya menuju taman bunga iris. Di sana mereka memetik beberapa bunga sampai keranjang yang tebuat dari rajutan serat bambu itu penuh. Baunya semerbak sampai sang anak hampir menghamburkannya ke udara dan terbawa angin.

"Eijun, jangan begitu. Kita harus ingat menjaga alam. Kalau kau hamburkan seperti itu, kasihan nanti tamannya gak indah lagi karena kita harus memetik lagi." Seru sang ibu memperingatkan. Di telapak tangannya ada beberapa kelopak bunga iris, petikan terakhir mereka untuk dibawa pulang.

Sang anak tunggal tertawa riang, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan atau menahan rasa bahagianya. Dia masih tertawa riang sampai digendong ayahnya yang memiliki ciri khas rambut elvis, "_Hora_ Eijun, dengarkan apa kata ibumu. Kau jangan-jangan mau jadi anak nakal ya."

"Ahahahaha! Iya, Sawamura Eijun hari ini akan jadi anak nakal!" seru sang anak, dia tidak memprotes turun. Cengirannya malah melebar.

"Ya ampun, dasar kau ini." Pipinya dicubit gemas sampai memerah oleh sang ibu.

"Ampun bu, Eijun gak nakal deh. Eijun tobat."

Cubitannya dilepas, dan merek bertiga saling tersenyum. Pipi sang anak diusap oleh ibundanya, menghilangkan rasa sakit. Mereka kembali pulang bertiga.

Dengan sang anak yang ada di gendongan ayahnya, mereka bersenda gurai. Sesekali sang anak juga membuat ekspresi lucu yang menarik tawa kedua orang tua. Pemandangan indah yang selalu bisa membuat siapa saja tersenyum.

Mereka berbelok menuju ke arah kuil sebelum pulang. Membuat sang anak heran, "Kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Kita ke kuil sebentar, kita berdoa." Jawab ibundanya.

"Berdoa! Aku mau minta sarung baseball baru!" seru sang anak bersemangat.

Rambut sang anak diacak-acak oleh tangan besar ayahnya sampai berantakan, "Kau manja sekali. Minta sesuatu yang berguna dong."

"Ehh, sarung baseball kan berguna juga." Keluh sang anak mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maksudnya seperti kesehatan dan kesejahteraan, Eijun." Timpal sang ibu.

"Kesehatan dan kesejahteraan?"

"Kau tidak paham ya?" sang ayah menghela napas kecil, "Belum waktunya juga sih untukmu memahami. Tapi nanti kau berdoa begini saja, 'tolong berikan kebahagiaan untukku dan keluargaku.' Bagaimana?"

Eijun sang anak mengangguk berkali-kali, "Kalau begitu aku akan berdoa begitu, biar setiap hari bisa main bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakek."

Rambutnya diacak lagi sampai berantakan. Mengundang ujaran protes dari sang anak. Ibunya hanya tersenyum lembut melihat pemandangan ini.

Membersihkan diri, melempar koin, dan berdoa. Ketiga orang ini berdoa hal yang sama. Kebahagiaan untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Karena tawa dan senyuman sudah menjadi ciri khas keluarga ini.

'Dan tolong, lindungilah putra kami dari berbagai macam bahaya.'

Mereka selesai berdoa dan pulang. Sang anak kembali digendong. Mereka pulang dengan senyuman lega.

"Ah, rubah." Seru Eijun menujuk seekor rubah yang ada di balik pohon pinus tinggi. Bulunya yang berwarna putih mengkilat di antara hijaunya jajaran pohon pinus.

"Waah, cantiknya." Puji sang ibu, "jarang sekali kita bisa melihat rubah di musim semi ini."

"Mungkin ini pertanda baik." Balas sang ayah.

"Pertanda baik? Apa artinya aku akan mendapatkan sarung baseball baru?" tanya Eijun antusias.

"Kalau itu entahlah."

Eijun menggembungkuan pipinya cemberut. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lebar, karena Eijun yakin dia akan mendapatkan sarung tangan baseball yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

**Kabuto, Koinobori, dan Rubah**

Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji

Kabuto, Koinobori, dan Rubah (c) Valkyrie Ai

Rated : K+

#MonthlyFFA #ChildhoodMemories

.

.

.

5 Mei 20XX

Eijun kecil membantu kakek dan ayahnya memasang umbul-umbul Koinobori. Pagi sekitar jam tujuh mereka sudah di taman dengan gaya khas klasik jepang, bonsainya indah, memasang Koinobiri. Eijun lebih berseru menyemangati, terus membuat keributan dengan bibir kecilnya yang menggemaskan.

Ketika Koinobori sudah berkibar, Eijun kecil digendong sang kakek menuju ke kamar mandi.

Waktunya mandi, walau pagi dan Eijun hampir kabur ke rumah Wakana untuk bersembunyi, untung dihadang jadi dia tidak bisa keluar taman.

"Airnya pasti dingin! Gak mau!" seru Eijun ngotot, dia bersembunyi di balik pohon bonsai yang tingginya sama dengan dirinya.

"Jangan rewel! Sini kau!" Eitoku yang masih enerjik itu mengejar cucunya. Mereka berlari mengelilingi taman, kejar-kejaran sampai dilihatin tetangga yang lewat.

Sambil menangis, Eijun kabur dari kakeknya. Dia mulai menuju dapur. Bersembunyi ke pelukan ibunya yang membuatkan Kashiwa Mochi. Dia ngotot tidak mau mandi. Bahkan pipinya sudah dicubit sampai melar dia tetap tidak mau mandi.

Eijun hari ini anak yang bandel.

Dia menangis di pelukan ibunya. Perkara mandi saja sampai begini. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi keluarga Sawamura. Karena tiap tahun selalu seperti ini.

"Eijun, airnya tidak dingin kok. Tapi Hangat." Bujuk sang ibunda seraya mengusap rambut kecoklatan putra semata wayangnya.

Eijun menggeleng, dia bersikeras tidak mau.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang? Kau sudah tahu kalau airnya hangat. Masih ngotot tidak mau mandi?" seru Eitoku berkacak pinggang.

"Ada bunganya, aku bukan anak perempuan." Lirih Eijun menjawab.

"Hanya karena itu? Dengar ya, ayahmu dan kakek dulu waktu seumuranmu juga mandi menggunakan bunga iris di hari perayaan ini. Ini sebuah berkah. Kau dengar Eijun, berkah. Biar kelak saat kau dewasa bisa jadi pria sejati." Eitoku menjelaskan panjang lebar. Dan itu menarik atensi Eijun.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," balas ibu Eijun, "buktinya sekarang ayahmu dan kakekmu gagah kan?"

Eijun diam lama, lalu mengangguk kecil menyetujui, "Ayah gagah. Dan kakek menyeramkan."

"Apa barusan kau bilang, Eijun!"

Satu-satunya hawa di keluarga Sawamura itu tertawa kecil. Dia lalu menyuruh putranya untuk mandi, ditemani sang kakek. Sementara ayahnya menyiapkan helm Kabuto turunan keluarga untuk dipajang di ruang tengah. Dia membersihkannya sampai mengkilap seraya bernostalgia saat-saat dirinya masih kecil dulu atau saat kelahiran putranya.

Sungguh, sang ayah sangat bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan untuk merayakan hari anak ini bersama seluruh keluarganya.

"Woah! Kabuto!" seru Eijun terkagum setelah mandi dan mengenakan baju yang rapi. Dia menemukan helm Kabuto dari tahun lalu sudah terpajang rapi, "Ayah, aku boleh memakainya?"

"Tidak boleh. Bagianmu bukan yang itu." Jawab sang ayah.

"Eh? Sekali saja, sekali saja." Pinta Eijun memelas.

Sang ayah menghela napas. Dia lalu tersenyum, "Baiklah." Sang ayah mengambil helm Kabuto dengan hati-hati dan memakaikannya di kepala Eijun.

"Woah," Eijun segera mencari cermin terdekat. Dia memperhatikan pantulan dirinya yang terlihat lebih gagah.

"Eijun." Panggil sang ayah, dia sudah membawa kamera. Eijun yang paham, dia berpose sekeren mungkin dan difoto. Menjadi kenangan yang dibekukan waktu dan akan dilukis di selembar kertas khusus. Nantinya akan dihiasi pigura cantik dan dipajang di kamar atau ruang tengah menemani foto-foto yang lain.

Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan bagi Sawamura Eijun bersama keluarga tercintanya.

.

_**~ Kabuto, Koinobori, dan Rubah ~**_

.

Hari sudah berlalu menjadi siang. Panas matahari tidak begitu terik karena masih musim semi. Tapi tetap, orang-orang memilih berteduh untuk menghabiskan hari libur ini.

Keluarga Sawamura menghabiskan siang itu dengan bersenda gurau seraya ditemani kue Mochi yang khas. Mereka bersama-sama berlomba siapa yang paling jago membuat topi Kabuto dengan seni origami.

Dan tentu saja, dimenangkan oleh sang kakek, Sawamura Eitoku. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sang ahli dalam membuat origami. Tanganya sudah terampil.

Eijun cemberut, dia kalah telak. Tapi sang kakek memberikan cuma-cuma topi itu yang ternyata ukurannya pas. Si kecil Eijun tersenyum ceria.

Ibu dan ayah Eijun kembali ke dapur mengambil Kashiwa Mochi yang habis. Sementara sang kakek pergi ke toilet dulu karena mendadak perutnya sakit. Alasannya mungkin karena makanan yang diberikan tetangga kemarin lusa. Meninggalkan Eijun sendirian di ruang tengah.

Sawamura Eijun berpose layaknya dirinya adalah seorang pahlawan. Dia merasa bangga mengenakan topi Kabuto bikinan kakeknya. Ingin dia pamerkan ke teman-temannya rasanya. Tapi mereka pasti masih sama keluarga masing-masing. Eijun tunggu agak sorean saja. Mereka janji mau main bareng soalnya.

Eijun duduk di tatami menghadap taman. Senyum lebarnya masih merekah. Dia menunggu keluarganya kembali. Dia tidak sabar memakan mochi bersama keluarganya.

Sebuah suara daun bergesekan menarik antesi Eijun. Dia yang penasaran mencari asal suara. Asalnya dari semak-semak bulat sempurna, hasil potongan ayahnya minggu lalu. Eijun turun memakai sandalnya dan mendekati semak-semak itu. Dia berjalan mengendap-ngendap layaknya orang yang mau memergoki sesuatu.

"Uwaah!" Pekik Eijun kaget terjungkal ke belakang sampai terduduk, sesuatu itu keluar. Berbulu putih dengan ekor yang terlihat empuk, "Rubah!" pekiknya tidak percaya dan senang.

Rubah putih yang sepertinya sama saat kemarin Eijun dan kedua orang tuanya mengunjungi kuil untuk berdoa. Menatap Eijun lama lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan taman.

"Hei! Tunggu!" seru Eijun secepatnya berdiri dan mengejar rubah putih itu. Rasa penasaran dan senangnya lebih besar sampai melupakan kalau disuruh orang tuanya untuk tetap di ruang tengah menunggu mereka. Mereka berlari menuju bukit dekat kuil. Masuk ke dalam hutan pinus yang lebat.

Eijun mulai sesak napas karena berlari terus sejak tadi. Dia berhenti sejenak mengatur napasnya. Sementara rubah putih itu berhenti berlari saat menyadari kalau Eijun berhenti. Dia berbalik menatap Eijun, menunggunya untuk mengejar lagi.

Tenaganya sudah kembali lagi, Eijun mengejar sang rubah putih sampai akhirnya dapat.

"Fyuh! Aku tangkap kau." Serunya senang memeluk rubah putih itu. Dia lalu berdiri sambil menggendongnya, "Ah, aku harus pulang. Ayah dan ibu pasti mencari. Dan kakek pasti akan memarahiku," lirihnya merinding mengingat bagaimana amarah sang Sawamura Eitoku.

Eijun berjalan menyusuri hutan pinus. Mencari jalan keluar menuju ke pedesaan. Rubah yang ada di gendongannya sama sekali tidak dia lepas. Malah dia peluk erat, lantaran hari sudah semakin gelap dan Eijun mulai gemetaran karena tidak tahu ke mana jalan pulang. Dia jatuh terduduk di atas dedaunan kering dan mulai menangis keras memanggil keluarganya.

Tangisannya memenuhi hutan, menarik keluar rubah putih yang lain. Mereka mendekati Eijun dan melingkarinya. Seakan ikut bersedih dan bersedia menemani Eijun sampai ditemukan orang tuanya.

Tangisannya berhenti. Eijun menyadari dia tidak sendirian. Tapi masih sedih dan merasa kesepian. Tapi Eijun tahu dia tidak sendirian, ada banyak rubah putih yang menamaninya sekarang.

Dia harus semangat dan mencari jalan pulang lagi.

Ditemani rubah-rubah putih, Eijun menyusuri hutan mencari jalan keluar. Tidak peduli kalau siang sudah menjadi malam, walau bulan mati sudah berganti menjadi bulan purnama.

Eijun terus menyusuri hutan untuk mencari jalan pulang agar bisa kembali ke keluarganya.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

A/N : Selesai! Saya mentuntaskan event bulan ini! Tinggal buat ultahnya Eijun walau kelihatannya telat banget. Tapi lebih baik bikin dariapda enggak sama sekali. Karena bulan puasa dan entah kenapa saya malas bikin Misawa dan temanya kodomo no hi. Jadinya ini ide saya, ya maaf kalau aneh dan gantung. Maaf saya sengaja. Saya harap semua suka, dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya. TOLONG REVIEWNYA YA!

.

.

.

.

.

11 Mei 20XX

Pria berambut elvis datang ke kuil Inari di dekat desanya bersama sang istri. Membawakan patung Jizo kecil yang diletakkan bersama patung-patung Jizo lainnya. Membalut leher patung Jizo dengan syal kecil berwarna biru tua dan memakaikan topi baseball. Diletakkan di depannya sarung tangan baru berwarna hitam dan juga bola baseball baru.

Mereka berdua berjongkok dan berdoa. Tangisan sang istri tidak bisa dibendung. Pecah begitu saja dan terisak deras. Bahunya dipeluk sang suami erat. Berusaha meredakan tangisan sang istri, walau dirinya juga ingin menangis. Tapi kalau dirinya menangis juga...

Entahlah. Perasaan itu tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Sebelum berdiri, mereka memohon pada patung Jizo kecil itu. Memohon dengan sangat walau suara mereka sudah serak, menahan rasa pedih dan pilu di lubuk hati mereka. Mereka mengutarakan permohonan mereka,

"Tolong, kami sangat memohon, jaga dan lindungi Eijun di sisi sana."


End file.
